All I Want For Christmas Is You
by SinnerForTao
Summary: Huang Zitao, model populer baru yang ceria dan polos, bisa memilih siapapun untuk menjadi pasangan kencannya di malam Natal. Kecuali satu orang, yang justru sangat diinginkannya. Tahun ini pun, Zitao siap melewati Natal sendiri lagi. #Taoris #Kristao Fanfic yang seharusnya ditulis untuk sebuah kontes fanfic Taoris. Lol, Im sorry I just need to post this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title:** My Eyes Can Only See You

 **Cast(s):** Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan

 **Pairing(s):** Tao/Kris ( TaoRis / Kristao )

 **Rated:** PG13

 **Warning:** Yaoi,

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst/Comfort

 **Tag: #Taoris**

* * *

 **3 Desember 2015**

Bulan Desember. Ada satu tanggal yang sangat spesial dan sangat dinanti oleh banyak orang di bulan Desember.

Tanggal dua puluh lima Desember.

Ya, Hari Natal.

Hari libur yang selalu dinanti oleh hampir semua orang.

Arti sebenarnya dari tanggal ini sendiri, memang seharusnya hanya dirayakan oleh mereka yang menganut agama Kristiani untuk memperingati lahirnya Yesus. Namun, makna ini sendiri sudah tidak begitu penting lagi bagi sebagian besar dari mereka yang menantikannya. Yang mereka tunggu-tunggu adalah hari libur di mana mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu yang spesial bersama orang-orang tercinta. Dan Huang Zitao termasuk salah satu di antara orang-orang yang menantikan Natal.

Akan tetapi, Ia tahu, Ia takkan bisa menikmatinya seperti kebanyakan orang lain. _Kenapa begitu?_

Huang Zitao, 19 tahun. Status saat ini, artis Hallyu yang sangat digemari di mana-mana. Kau tak akan percaya sebelum masuk ke website studio pribadinya untuk mengajukan proses booking, dan menemukan kata 'High Demanding' di sana. Apabila sebuah promotor event bersikeras mengundang Zitao ke acara mereka, maka mereka harus puas diletakkan di _waiting list_ ke sekian atau memindahkan hari event mereka ke dua tahun ke depan karena Zitao tidak memiliki jadwal kosong lagi sampai jangka waktu dua tahun ke depan.

Di usia yang sangat muda, Ia telah mencapai puncak kesuksesan dan memiliki begitu banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak muda seusianya. Banyak sekali artis-artis lain yang iri dengan kesuksesannya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, mereka juga salut pada Zitao ketika pada beberapa kesempatan mereka bertemu langsung dengannya dan merasakan keceriaan yang polos terpancar dari wajah tampannya. _Well,_ bisa juga dikatakan, wajah cantiknya.

Itulah hal yang unik dan salah satu faktor yang membuat Zitao sangat diinginkan di mana-mana. Wajahnya yang sangat unik dan bisa diklasifikasikan dalam kedua kategori gender, cantik tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga sangat tampan.

 **Mungkin sampai di sini kamu akan berpikir, kalau memang sepopuler itu, kenapa Zitao tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menghabiskan Natal bersamanya?**

Faktanya, banyak artis-artis seusianya, baik yang lebih muda atau bahkan lebih tua, pria maupun wanita, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dan mencoba menjalin hubungan romantis dengannya. Namun pada akhirnya, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya dapat berbalik dengan kepala tertunduk sementara sebagian lainnya harus puas mendapat label 'jiejie' atau 'gege' dari Huang Zitao yang polos.

Zitao memang sangat polos. Dia bahkan sering dipanggil bayi raksasa karena tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan sikapnya yang kekanakan. Tapi, sekalipun Zitao sangat polos, bukan berarti Ia tak mengerti arti cinta. Hanya saja, bahkan dalam hal mencintai pun dia begitu polos. Saking polosnya, Ia menyebutkan 'happily ever after' sebagai _tagline_ romansafavoritenya di interview dengan sebuah majalah _fashion_ beberapa waktu lalu. Dari sini kamu tahu, kalau Zitao adalah seorang pemuja romantisme dan Ia selalu dan akan selalu menantikan 'The One'. Seseorang yang 'ditakdirkan' untuk dapat bersamanya. Karena itulah, Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengajak sembarang orang untuk menghabiskan malam Natalnya.

Selain itu, Zitao tidak menolak tangan-tangan yang datang kepadanya tanpa alasan.

Dari sejak Ia memulai debutnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, dan hanya satu orang ini saja.

Siapakah gerangan?

Namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, atau di dunia hiburan dikenal dengan nama Wu Kris, 24 tahun. Yifan adalah artis senior kawakan yang menguasai dunia lakon dan juga merupakan seorang _high demanding_ model. Pamornya tak jauh berbeda dari Zitao, hanya saja Yifan sudah memulai karirnya jauh lebih dahulu daripada Zitao, sehingga sebagai artis senior yang sukses, Ia berada di tahap 'menikmati hasil jerih payahnya di masa muda'. Bukan berarti sekarang Ia tidak muda lagi. Tapi inilah bukti kalau memang Yifan sudah sesukses itu sehingga Ia dapat menikmati hasil jerih payahnya sedini ini. Jadi hari-hari ini, Yifan lebih selektif ketika memilih tawaran pekerjaan. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk bersantai.

Layaknya Zitao, Yifan pun digandrungi oleh begitu banyak fans. Mulai dari orang biasa, artis, tua, muda, wanita, bahkan pria.

Sayangnya, Yifan bukanlah pria yang percaya pada romansa. Dia lebih independen daripada Zitao, dan sangat self-sentris. Yifan adalah tipikal pria yang memilih rileks dalam sebuah hubungan dan sangat tidak menyukai keterikatan. Ia sering terlihat bersama wanita yang berbeda di berbagai kesempatan yang berbeda. Tidak jarang media menggunakan ini sebagai sumber berita mudah. Setiap kali Yifan terlihat dengan wanita yang berbeda, media gosip akan menampilkannya di halaman depan mereka.

Kalau kamu mengira hal ini akan menjatuhkan reputasinya, kamu salah. Dengan berita-berita seperti itu, justru banyak orang semakin berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hati Yifan, dan berusaha untuk dapat berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebagian dari mereka benar-benar menginginkan Yifan, sebagian juga hanya ingin dikenal, tapi banyak juga mereka yang menginginkan keduanya.

Yifan menghidupi hidupnya yang bebas dan tak terikat. Sementara Zitao, yang memegang teguh romansa putri _Disney_ favoritnya, tak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkan seorang pria seperti Yifan.

Zitao sangat tahu dengan pasti, tipikal pria seperti apa Yifan itu. Karena itu Ia sangat mengerti kalau Natal tahun ini pun Ia akan sendiri. Tak peduli seperti apapun Ia berharap, seorang Yifan yang berjiwa bebas tak akan mau diajak untuk melakukan kencan romantis di malam natal. Zitao juga tahu dengan pasti, sekalipun Ia dapat berkencan dengan artis senior itu, momen indah itu akan berakhir di tempat tidur Yifan, lalu berakhir dengan cepat, keesokan paginya.

Namun, meskpun begitu, meskipun Ia tahu pasti kesakitan apa yang menantinya apabila Ia tetap seperti ini, Ia tetap tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Wu Yifan.

Ketika Zitao sedang asik dengan ritual 'memikirkan Yifan'-nya yang tak pernah lupa dilakukannya setiap pagi, managernya, Zhang Yixing, atau yang biasa Zitao panggil 'Lay-ge' dengan mesra, masuk ke ruang keluarga di mana Zitao berada, dan menjatuhkan sepucuk amplop cokelat besar ke meja, tepat di hadapan Zitao.

Zitao mengambil amplop cokelat itu, lalu menatap manajernya. "Apa ini, _ge_?"

"Baca saja." Ujar Yixing dengan tenang.

Zitao pun mengangguk pelan dan membuka amplop yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Tertera di sana:

" _ **Dear, Huang Zitao. Kami dari redaksi majalah 'So Be It' ingin menawarkan posisi sebagai second male model dalam pemotretan majalah edisi Natal dengan tema "All I Want For Christmas is You. Ada pun first male model yang akan kami gunakan adalah Sdr. Wu Kris.**_

 _ **Kami tahu jadwalmu sangat sibuk namun kami sangat mengharapkan kesediaanmu untuk dapat bekerja dengan kami di pemotretan kali ini.**_

 _ **Semoga kamu mau mempertimbangkan permintaan kami ini.**_

 _ **Berikut di dalam amplop kami sertakan detail kru pemotretan, tema, dan foto nuansa latar dan pose yang akan ada dalam proses pemotretan nanti. Semoga bisa menjadi pertimbangan untuk hasil yang positif.**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Lu Han  
Ketua Redaksi"**_

Mata Zitao berlalu menurun ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyortir isi pesan tersebut dengan teliti. Seperti apapun pekerjaannya Zitao selalu melakukan semuanya dengan detail dan sepenuh hati, termasuk ketika membaca penawaran _job_. Zitao tahu jadwalnya sudah penuh untuk dua tahun ke depan, tapi Ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkan oleh manajernya sehingga Ia tetap membawa penawaran pekerjaan ini kepadanya.

Setelah selesai memindai sekali lalu, mata Zitao tertuju pada sebuah frasa.

"... _ **Ada pun first male model yang kami gunakan adalah Sdr. Wu Kris.**_ "

Mata Zitao melebar, lalu Ia mengucek matanya dengan satu tangan. Setelah memastikan apa yang dia baca memang betul adanya, Ia memandang manajernya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _Ge_ , ini sungguhan?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Sang manajer hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecil yang memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Yixing, sebagai manajer Zitao, adalah satu dari beberapa orang dekatnya yang mengetahui dengan pasti seberapa besar rasa suka Zitao, pada Yifan.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menaruh undangan pemotretan ini di tumpukan undangan lain yang belum bisa kita jawab karena jadwalmu yang sudah terlalu penuh. Tapi aku memutuskan membukanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat pemotretan seperti apa yang kira-kira akan kau lewatkan. Ternyata, ini tawaran yang _tidak bisa_ kau lewatkan. Untung saja aku membuka dan membaca isinya sebelum menumpuknya di undangan lain." Celotehnya sambil terus tersenyum manis. Ia tahu Zitao pasti sangat bersemangat saat ini. Terlalu, bahkan.

Zitao memandang Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Gege_ aku cinta kamuuu!" seru Zitao seraya melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk Yixing. Yixing menunjukkan cengirannya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang artis kesayangannya itu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, artis bermata seperti panda itu tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yixing dengan cepat, lalu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa Tao?" Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. Heran dengan perubahan drastis sikap artisnya tersebut.

"Ummh, _gege_ ,..." Zitao memulai dengan ragu-ragu, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, hmm? Katakan saja, Tao." Kata Yixing sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Zitao. Sekalipun secara profesional, hubungan mereka adalah manajer dan artis, Yixing sudah menganggap Zitao seperti adiknya sendiri. Bukan rahasia umum kalau manajer yang terkenal sangat profesional ini bisa tampak sangat lembut di hadapan Zitao.

"Bukankah jadwalku penuh sampai dua tahun ke depan?" ucap Zitao lirih sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas bagian depan kaos Yixing, berpikir betapa besar kesempatan yang harus dilewatkannya kali ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, Zitao melewatkan cengiran di wajah Yixing.

Yixing menarik tangannya dari pipi Zitao, melingkarkannya ke pinggang artis kesayangannya itu lalu menarik tubuh Zitao lebih mendekat padanya.

"Menurutmu siapa aku ini?" Tanya Yixing dengan manis.

Zitao mengangkat dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Lay- _gege._ " Jawabnya polos sambil masih mempertahankan cemberut di wajahnya.

Lalu Yixing pun tergelak.

"That's right. I'm LAY. Tidak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan dan tak akan ada detil yang kulewatkan. Apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan artis cantikku yang satu ini." Ujar Yixing dengan tatapan menggoda untuk menghibur panda kesayangannya itu.

Zitao yang masih bingung terus menatap Yixing dengan penuh tanya namun pipinya memerah, malu dengan kata-kata pujian yang diselipkan Yixing dengan manis di kalimat bujukannya. Tangannya memainkan bandul kalung Yixing yang berada dekat tangannya sambil tersipu.

Yixing pun menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah pinggul Zitao kemudian mengangkatnya dengan satu sentakan, membuat Zitao menjerit kecil dan harus memeluk leher Yixing dan secara otomatis melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang manajer agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah yakin pegangan Zitao padanya cukup erat, Yixing pun melangkah kecil sambil menggendong Tao ke sofa terdekat, lalu duduk perlahan dengan Zitao kini diposisikan dengan manis di atas pangkuannya.

Yixing menyingkap poni Zitao dengan penuh sayang lalu berkata,"Sebelum membawa amplop itu ke sini, aku sudah terlebih dahulu memastikan jadwalmu di hari pemotretan." Jelas Yixing tenang. Ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang Zitao untuk menopang berat badan artis kesayangannya yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lehernya.

"Jadi... aku bisa mengambil pekerjaan ini?" tanya Zitao pelan namun penuh harapan.

" _Yes_ , Tao. Kau bisa mengambil pekerjaan ini kalau kau mau." Kata Yixing dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca. Ini terasa seperti takdir. Bagaimana bisa, manajernya tidak membuka tawaran pekerjaan lain tapi membuka undangan pemotretan yang satu ini, yang melibatkan Wu Yifan, satu-satunya pria yang memenuhi pikiran Zitao sejak hari debutnya, di dalam pemotretannya? Bagaimana bisa, dengan jadwal Zitao yang sudah penuh itu, tanggal pemotretan secara kebetulan berada di hari ketika jadwalnya sedang tidak begitu padat.

Ia merasa seperti Cinderella di kartun _Disney_ kesukaannya. Apakah mungkin sudah tiba saat bagi mimpinya untuk jadi kenyataan? Apakah ini kesempatannya untuk mendekati Yifan?

Tapi kemudian, wajah semangat Zitao kembali berubah drastis. Kali ini dia menekuk wajahnya dan telihat sangat frustasi.

Yixing yang menyadari perubahan ini, kembali bertanya. "Kenapa lagi, Tao, _baby_?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A-aku bingung harus menggunakan baju apa ketika muncul di tempat pemotretan? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap, _ge_? Bagaimana kalau aku membuat kesalahan? Aku pasti akan malu sekali. Jangan-jangan dia akan membenciku di hari pertama kami bekerja bersama? Ahhh! _Gege_ , batalkan saja pekerjaan ini! Aku belum siap! Aku belum siap bekerja dengannya! Aku pasti akan membuat kesalahan yang memalukan karena gugup!"

Yixing memandang panda muda di pangkuannya yang sedang sibuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menggeleng frustasi dan terus menerus berkata "Aku belum siap _gege_. Aku belum siap!"

Yixing tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terkadang Tao bisa menjadi _super diva_ sekaligus _drama queen_ hanya karena hal-hal biasa yang menurut orang lain bisa ditanggapi dengan lebih santai. Ia bisa menjadi sangat histeris hanya karena hal sekecil serangga. Ia bisa teriak menggila hanya karena hal yang tidak ada, seperti hantu. Tapi itu satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Yixing menyayangi Zitao seperti adiknya sendiri. Adik kecil yang lucu dan _sassy_ dan menggemaskan. Bahkan kadang,... lebih dari sekedar adik.

Melihat Tao yang masih panik, Yixing kemudian menepukkan tangannya di pipi panda muda itu untuk menyadarkannya dari kepanikannya.

"Taotao,..." panggilnya lembut.

Zitao bereaksi pada panggilan sayang dari manajernya itu. Ia lalu menatap Yixing dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Jangan panik, Tao _baby_. Lakukan saja semuanya seperti biasa. _Gege_ yakin Tao pasti bisa melakukannya." Ujar Yixing dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Yixing ingin menunjukkan kepercayaannya pada panda kesayangannya itu.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Zitao polos.

Yixing mengangguk. "Umh! percayalah pada _gege._ Oke?"

"Ung! Okee!" Zitao mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. Terlepas dari rasa takutnya, Ia sangat mempercayai manajernya, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri itu. Zitao akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hari pemotretan. Ia akan fokus memikirkan Wu Yifan saja. (Zitao kau ini. -_-")

17 Desember 2015

Hari pemotretan

Zitao berjalan menuju studio pemotretan dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Yixing mengikuti di belakangnya sambil dengan sangat hati-hati mengecek beberapa jadwal Zitao setelah ini. Mengingat jadwal hari ini diambil dengan sangat mendadak, Ia benar-benar harus memastikan tidak ada yang salah pada pemotretan hari ini. Tanpa disadari olehnya, artis kesayangannya sudah memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat siang semuanya, aku Huang Zitao. Mohon bantuannya untuk pemotretan hari ini!" teriaknya lantang sambil membungkuk. Sambil masuk lebih dalam ke studio pemotretan, Ia kemudian membungkukkan badan kembali beberapa kali kepada para staff yang dapat dilihatnya.

Tim produksi, termasuk produser dan pengarah gaya di bagian terdalam studio, mendengar Zitao memberi salam ketika memasuki ruangan. Mereka pun langsung berdiri untuk memberi sambutan pada artis muda yang sedang naik daun itu. Namun, sebelum Zitao mencapai tempat tim produksi menunggunya, Yixing yang tadinya berada di belakang Zitao langsung maju melewatinya dan memberi salam lebih dahulu pada mereka. Zitao pun berdiri di belakang managernya mengamati.

"Pak Kim!" panggil Yixing. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Zitao sebagai model dalam pemotretan kali ini. Titip artis kami untuk hari ini ya, pak!"

Produser Kim Jongin, adalah seorang produser pemotretan lepas yang bekerja untuk beberapa majalah-majalah _fashion_. Seorang produser yang terhitung cukup muda untuk jabatan penting yang dipegangnya. Ia biasa bekerja bersama dengan fotografer dan penata gaya andalannya. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Yixing merupakan teman lamanya sebelum Yixing menjadi manager Zitao.

"Ahh, Xing-ah! Stop pakai pak, kau ini! Rasanya aneh mendengar panggilan itu dari mulutmu. Hahaha. Justru kami yang berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini sekalipun jadwal kalian sudah cukup padat." Respon Jongin sambil menyalami Yixing dengan santai dan Yixing meresponnya dengan tawa kecil yang khas.

"Halo, Xingie!" sapa Chanyeol, membuat Yixing menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Yeollie! Lama tak bertemu! Eyyy, apa kabar?" Yixing menepuk pelan bahu fotografer raksasa itu.

"Aku baik, Xing! _As always._ " jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran. "Jadi mana modelmu?"

Ketika Chanyeol bertanya, barulah Yixing sadar Ia hampir melupakan Zitao untuk sejenak. ( _Lay-ah, jebal..._ )

" _Oh, my_! Hampir lupa. Zitao kemarilah." Serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya, menandakan pada Zitao agar mendekat padanya.

"Zitao, ini produser pemotretan hari ini. Namanya Kim Jongin. Lalu yang tinggi ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia akan jadi fotografermu hari ini." Jelas Yixing.

"Umhh, salam kenal Pak Kim, Pak Park. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini." Kata Zitao sopan sambil membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

"Omoo, omoo. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil aku Jongin saja. Atau _hyung_ kalau kamu tidak begitu nyaman memanggil nama." Ujar Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Zitao lembut.

"Oke, _h-hyung_." Sebut Zitao malu-malu, meski tetap dengan senyum lebarnya yang kekanakan.

Chanyeol, Yixing dan Jongin kemudian tertawa melihat kepolosan artis muda terkenal yang satu ini.

Setelah itu, mereka meneruskan obrolan ringan mereka sambil menunggu hingga tiba-tiba, pintu studio terbuka. Refleks, semua orang memandang ke arah pintu masuk.

Dari balik pintu, masuklah Wu Yifan, disertai oleh manajer dan penata rias pribadinya. Sayangnya, dua makhluk terakhir tidak terlihat di mata Zitao.

Malah faktanya, semua orang di ruangan itu tiba-tiba lenyap bagi Zitao. Dan waktu, seakan berhenti sejenak.

Yang Ia lihat hanyalah Wu Yifan. Wu Yifan yang berkacamata hitam, Wu Yifan yang menggunakan syal merahnya yang tebal dan panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Wu Yifan yang menggunakan jaket panjang berbahan katun tebal berwarna abu-abu.

Hanya Wu Yifan, dan langkah besarnya yang begitu gagah dan sempurna. Hanya Wu Yifan, dan rahang tegasnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat maskulin dan jantan. Hanya Wu Yifan.

Untuk Zitao, Wu Yifan adalah sosok sempurna yang takkan pernah bisa dimilikinya.

Zitao dipaksa kembali ke kenyataan dengan sikutan kencang di pinggang kanannya. Ia pun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Yixing melotot ke arahnya. Kedua bola mata Yixing bergerak ke arahnya dan ke arah pintu masuk. Berulang kali.

Zitao sempat berpikir mungkin Yixing sedang sakit. Tapi lima belas pergerakan bola mata kemudian, Zitao akhirnya menyadari kalau Yixing sedang mencoba memberinya kode untuk tidak melongo dengan wajah bodohnya karena Yifan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

' _This is it! Inilah saatnya aku harus memberikan kesan yang baik. Kesan pertama adalah segalanya.'_ Suara hati Zitao berkumandang di kepalanya.

Zitao berusaha keras menenangkan dan memantapkan hatinya agar dapat menyapa Yifan untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan baik. Tapi kini Ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Saking gugupnya, tanpa sadar, Ia menggenggam ujung kemeja Yixing dengan gemetar.

Yixing melirik ke arah Zitao khawatir. Ia tahu pasti kebimbangan yang pasti sedang dialami Zitao saat ini. Wu Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi arah dan tujuan Zitao di dunia hiburan ini. Zitao berusaha sangat keras untuk dapat berakting di drama-drama dengan baik, dengan harapan, suatu hari Yifan akan melihatnya di televisi. Zitao berusaha sangat keras melatih _pitch control_ -nya dengan harapan, suatu saat Yifan akan terkesan dengan suaranya. Dan mungkin, di saat Yifan akhirnya menayadari keberadaannya, Yifan akan mengajaknya berkencan, bahkan mengajaknya menjalani hubungan yang serius dengannya. Itu angan-angan Zitao yang selalu diimpikannya. Yixing tahu.

Yixing tahu, kalau sang panda muda itu sangat menyadari kalau angan-angannya itu hanyalah impian belaka. Jadi ketika momen seperti ini akhirnya datang, Yixing tahu seberapa gugup Zitao karenanya.

Yang tidak disukai Yixing adalah, selama ini, angan-angan Zitao berjalan dengan sangat sopan dan rendah hati. Angan-angan itu tidak berusaha menjadi apapun yang lebih, kecuali mimpi yang membahagiakan.

Namun, dengan munculnya momen seperti ini, Ia tahu kalau panda cantiknya itu akan mulai berharap lebih. Dan Yixing juga tahu, ketika manusia berharap lebih dari yang seharusnya, mereka akan terluka. Dan Zitao yang terluka, adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Ketika Yixing sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Ia tidak menyadari kalau Yifan sekarang sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengan mereka. Artis senior yang ketampanannya memang tidak biasa itu pun membuka kacamatanya dengan penuh gaya. Sementara mulut Zitao ternganga melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu.

"Halo semuanya. _My name is Kris. But well, of course you'd already knew that._ " Ujar Yifan menyapa diikuti sebuah cengiran manis. Sedikit arogan, tapi manis. Lagipula, tidak ada orang waras yang bisa membenci Yifan searogan apapun senyumannya.

Dan cengiran itupun sukses membuat lutut Zitao lemas. Ia sibuk menenangkan hatinya dan tak menyadari sedetik kemudian, Yifan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Huang Zitao, bukan? Let's have fun together!" ujarnya merujuk pada pemotretan mereka.

Tapi Zitao terlalu gugup untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yifan.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" tanya Zitao dengan terbata.

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu? Kau sebaiknya berada dalam kondisi prima di pemotretan ini karena aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan model yang hanya tahu berpose dan tidak bisa mendengar arahan dengan baik." Tegurnya sedikit keras.

Sementara itu, mata Zitao melebar. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan teguran itu.

"M-maaf, tidak, aku... tadi aku sedang tidak memperhatikan. Aku memikirkan hal lain." Jawab Zitao cepat, berusaha memperbaiki kesan pertamanya.

"Hal lain?" Yifan mengulang kata-katanya dengan nada tidak senang.

Melihat kening Yifan yang semakin berkerut Zitao tahu jawabannya masih salah. Ia berpikir dengan cepat cara terbaik memperbaiki _imej_ nya di depan Yifan.

"Err, emhh, me-memikirkan pose! Ya, pose! Aku tadi memikirkan pose yang cocok di pemotretan ini. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk menyesuaikan diriku dengan senior Wu di pemotretan ini. Karena gege begitu tampan. Aku takut tidak bisa mengimbangimu nanti." Jawab gugup. Ia berharap kali ini jawabannya bisa memuaskan Yifan.

Dan sepertinya benar, karena alis Yifan sedikit terangkat, mengindikasikan kalau Ia mulai tertarik dengan jawaban Zitao.

"Hmm, sepertinya kamu model muda yang bagus. Jarang orang-orang yang mempersiapkan diri sejauh itu." Katanya tersenyum. Zitao menahan nafas melihat senyumannya yang sempurna itu. "Jangan khawatir. Kau juga tampan. Kau pasti bisa melakukan pemotretan ini dengan baik."

Zitao menghirup udara dan mengisi paru-paru dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena untuk sejenak Ia lupa bernafas sehingga dadanya menjadi sesak.

'Yifan memujiku dan aku hampir mati karena lupa bernafas? Ini melelahkan!' Pikir Zitao. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau bertemu dengan pria idamannya akan jadi semelelahkan ini.

Zitao melirik Yixing yang sedari tadi terus mengamati gerak gerik gugupnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yixing yang menatapnya balik dengan lembut. Tadinya Ia mencari Yixing untuk memintanya menolongnya untuk menghadapi Yifan. Tapi ketika Ia melihat ke tatapan Yixing yang menenangkan, Ia teringat kata-kata manajernya itu. _'Tao pasti bisa. Hwaiting!'_ Dan seketika itu juga, Zitao tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memiliki manajer yang sangat supportive.

"Tao! Kris! Ayo berkumpul! Kita akan segera mulai!" Jongin berteriak dari area pemotretan.

Yifan dan Zitao menoleh dan menjawab "Okee!" secara bersamaan, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Jongin.

Ketika mereka berjalan, Zitao mencuri pandang ke arah Yifan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Semoga ini bukan mimpi." Bisiknya lirih.

Yifan menoleh ke arahnya sambil terus berjalan. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Zitao?"

"Ah, tidak, _gege._ Aku hanya sedang berbicara sendiri saja. Kau tahu, untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri." Jawab Zitao yang mengelak dengan sukses.

Yifan menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kau ini anak yang aneh." Ujarnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Zitao ringan.

Jantung Zitao berdegup kencang melihat tawa kecil pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan langkahnya terhenti tanpa disadarinya. Dengan mata penuh harap, Ia memandang pada punggung Yifan yang terus berjalan ke arah area pemotretan. Ia memandang punggung dan pundak lebar yang bergerak menjauh darinya itu dengan penuh arti.

"Stop it, Zitao. Don't dream anything more than this." Katanya untuk memperingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau perasaannya ini tidak boleh melambung terlalu tinggi.

Ia pun kembali berjalan menyusul pria senior itu dan menetapkan hatinya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang penting aku tidak mau menyesali pekerjaan pertamaku, dan mungkin terakhir, dengannya. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar dia dapat terus teringat akan aku."

Zitao tersenyum, dan mulai berdiri di sebelah Yifan dengan percaya diri.

" _Tao pasti bisa."_ Kata-kata Yixing kembali terngiang.

"Yak, Tao, lihat ke kamera." teriak Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga, mata Zitao berubah penuh konsentrasi. Ia tidak lagi melihat Yifan di sisinya. Yang dilihatnya hanya kamera.

Click! Click! Zabb! Flash! Click!

 _'Ya gege, Tao pasti bisa.'_ Batinnya tenang. Jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. _'Tao harus bisa.'_

.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, gimana? Kaku ya, bahasanya? Maafin, pertama kali nulis FF full-length (di atas 1500 characters) pake Bahasa Indonesia. Bakal belajar kosakata lebih banyak lagi supaya gak terlihat kaku, doain aja ya. Bagi Review dan Rate-nya boleh qaqaaa? Hahahaha. Sejujur-jujurnya juga gapapa. I need it to see later that I really am improving myself.

Btw, about Krissy my mannnn, si botak kesayangan ngepost jambang-jambang itu kenapa? So HOT mannn! Huff! *kipas kipas*

Trus Taotao baru tau bapaknya punya kekayaan senilai kira-kira 20T rupiah. Damn, what's wrong with the Huangs. :)))) They are the most adorable family, more than The Kardashians. Pfft! XD

Okay than, see you later, aligaTAOr. #AbaikanWordingnya #Mekso #Damn #BodoAmat


	2. Chapter 2: The Only Exception

**Chapter Title: The Only Exception Is You  
**

 **Cast(s): Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

 **Pairing(s): Tao/Kris ( TaoRis / Kristao )**

 **Rated: PG-13  
**

 **Warning: Yaoi,**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst/Comfort**

* * *

 **WARNING: So much fluff of TaoXing in this chapter, because you know, Im a sucker for TaoxAll. Kalau pada kurang suka dengan interaksi Tao dan Yixing mungkin bisa skip skip aja bacanya. Lol. :3**

* * *

Yixing bukanlah orang yang rumit. Hanya saja, pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk menguraikan begitu banyak hal-hal yang sangat rumit. Yaitu, jadwal pemotretan dan interview seorang Huang Zitao. Ya. Sebagai seorang rookies yang diinginkan oleh hampir semua media dan unit, Zitao memiliki jadwal yang begitu padat dan rumit. Tapi Yixing sanggup menguraikannya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih ringkas. Ia memang cenderung memilih mengerjakan semua hal dengan cara yang cepat dan praktis. Karena itulah Ia percaya diri Ia adalah orang yang terbaik untuk melakukan hal ini.

Terlebih Ia telah bersama dengan Zitao selama hampir seumur hidupnya. Ia mengenal Zitao luar dan dalam. Ia tahu cara mengatasi Zitao ketika sifat moody-nya kambuh, dan tahu cara menenangkan Zitao ketika insecurenya muncul. Ia juga tahu cara menjaga hati bocah kesayangannya itu agar tidak patah hati hingga sekarang.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang. Matanya mengikuti gerak gerik Tao yang sedang berbicara dengan Yifan sebelum pemotretan. Yixing tahu langkah jeniusnya kali inipun akan membuat Zitao bahagia. Tapi kini, dia sedikit menyesal dengan langkah jenius terakhirnya. Karena sekarang Tao akan semakin berharap dengan Yifan.

" _Tao! Kris! Ayo berkumpul! Kita akan segera mulai!" Jongin berteriak dari area pemotretan._

Yixing melihat ke arah model kesayangannya itu dan kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Ya, sudahlah. Apapun yang terjadi Ia akan ada di sisi Tao. Semoga bocah itu tidak akan terluka terlalu dalam, batin Yixing sambil melangkah mendekati area pemotretan.

Manajer memang harus selalu berada di dekat modelnya. Ada beberapa orang yang harus berada dekat dengan set pemotretan ketika pemotretan sedang berlangsung. Model, fotografer, kru bawaan fotografer, direktur gaya, make up artist, stylist, pemilik agency—biasanya ketika model tersebut baru pertama kali melakukan pemotretan—dan manajer para model. Namun, karena ini bukan pemotretan pertama Tao, pemilik agency-nya memang tidak berada di sana.

Biasanya, sebagai manajer yang baik, fungsi Yixing ada di sana adalah untuk mengawasi kinerja Tao dan memastikan pemotretan berjalan tepat waktu untuk mengejar jadwal setelahnya. Tapi kali ini, Yixing menatap set pemotretan dengan intens untuk menangkap gerak gerik Tao yang lain dari pada biasanya.

Untunglah, model kesayangannya itu ternyata bisa bersikap profesional. Yixing sedikit lega melihatnya. Mereka menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan dengan sangat baik.

Setelah sedikit review singkat, Yixing segera menarik Zitao dan membungkuk kepada semua orang di ruangan untuk berpamitan karena mereka harus segera mengejar jadwal yang berikutnya.

Di mobil, beberapa kali Yixing menoleh ke arah Zitao untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi model muda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ini justru membuat Yixing merasa janggal. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Semua memang berakhir dengan simple. Tapi Yixing merasa semua kerumitan, justru baru akan dimulai sekarang.

Dan Yixing benar. Ia benci dirinya.

Setengah jalan mereka menuju ke jadwal selanjutnya, Zitao memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ge, Yifan-ge mengajakku berkencan." Ujar Zitao dengan nada sedikit bersemangat, sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

Yixing pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, mengamati wajah Zitao, dan ketika dilihatnya bahwa Zitao tidak berbohon, Ia mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Ia sangat benci dirinya, terutama karena dia selalu benar. Kenapa dia selalu benar di saat seperti ini.

Yifan, _good._ Zitao, pemotretan dengan Yifan, _good._ Yifan, mengajak Zitao kencan, _not good. At all!_

Yixing membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke depan dan menggenggam karet kemudi mobil dengan genggaman yang kuat lalu menatap Zitao lewat spion tengah.

"B-benarkah begitu? *gulp* Apa katanya?" Tanya Yixing ragu-ragu. Ia bertanya sambil memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak Ia sukai di kepalanya.

"Katanya, aku lucu. Dan manis. Dan ..." Zitao terhenti.

Yixing semakin tegang. "Dan...?"

"Dan,... Ia berkata kami berdua harus jalan kapan-kapan." Tuntas Zitao polos. Matanya terfokus ke satu titik di dekat kakinya, dan ada rona merah di pipinya. Yixing mengerang dalam hati. Bocah ini sudah berharap terlalu jauh.

"I-itu saja?" Yixing bertanya lagi.

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yixing heran, lalu memberi jawaban dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat melihat anggukan itu, diam-diam di dalam hatinya, Yixing menghela nafas lega sebesar-besarnya. Ia pun memasang wajah netralnya yang terbaik lalu berkata, "Zitao, sayang, itu bukan mengajak. Tapi anjuran. Jangan terlalu berharap orang seperti Yifan akan datang ke rumahmu besok dan menagih janjinya untuk jalan-jalan berdua."

Yixing memberi model kesayangannya itu senyuman terbaiknya. Tapi sang model justru malah melihat ke arah Yixing dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Yixing dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah modelnya itu. Zitao sedih, dan kali ini, Yixing penyebabnya.

Dasar bodoh, sekarang malah Ia membuat bocah itu bersedih, Yixing mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di jadwal selanjutnya, Zitao membuka pintu van lalu keluar tanpa suara. Ia pun menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari itu tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Dan ini bukan ketenangan yang Yixing inginkan. Beberapa kali Ia ingin mengajak modelnya berbicara di tempat tapi Zitao selalu berhasil menghindar sebelum omongan beralih jauh dari urusan pekerjaan. Hari itu Zitao benar-benar sukses mengasingkan, dan membuat Yixing frustasi.

Yixing membanting tasnya ke sofa ketika mereka sampai di rumah karena Zitao langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan sama sekali tidak melihatnya sedikitpun.

Ia pun menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk dan mengerang frustasi, menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan sofa dan menutup mukanya menggunakan dua tangan. Hari ini seharusnya jadi hari yang baik buatnya dan Zitao. Seharusnya setelah Zitao akhirnya bisa berfoto dengan Yifan, Ia berniat mengajak model kesayangannya itu makan di restoran berkelas sebagai penghargaan karena Zitao telah melakukan tugasnya hari ini dengan baik.

Tapi hanya karena satu kalimat. Satu kalimat saja. Zitao tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan menutup dirinya pada Yixing. Sekarang Yixing benar-benar bingung apa yang membuat bocah itu melakukan hal ini.

Yixing benar-benar benci hal yang rumit dan tidak sesuai dengan rencananya. Ia selalu semua hal yang berjalan dengan rapih dan simple. Bukan hal memusingkan seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap besok, model kesayangannya itu sudah mau berbicara lagi padanya.

 **++K++R++I++S++T++A++O++K++R++I++S++T++A++O++**

Yixing tidak tahu kapan Ia tertidur. Yang jelas ketika Ia bangun, Ia merasa ada sesuatu di atas pangkuannya. Ia membuka matanya dengan kaget, lalu agak rileks kembali setelah melihat ternyata itu hanya Zitao. Bocah yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya itu, tidur di pangkuannya dengan kaki terlipat ke luar di masing-masing sisi paha Yixing dengan manis dan menyenderkan kepalanya manja di bawah ceruk leher Yixing.

Berusaha tidak membangunkan sang model, Yixing bergerak perlahan. Namun, Zitao memang sangat sensitif ketika tidur sehingga ketika Yixing berusaha untuk menggesernya ke sofa, Ia terbangun dengan mata sayu dan menguap.

Lucunya, pikir Yixing.

"Sudah bangun?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"May I know why you sleep on my lap?"

Zitao mengangguk lagi.

Makhluk di pangkuannya ini begitu lucu, Yixing hampir melupakan bagaimana si model menjauhinya sepanjang sore.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa beritahu aku kenapa kau menghindariku sepanjang sore di pemotretan ke tiga?"

Zitao tertunduk. Lalu melihat Yixing takut-takut kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku tidak mau gege marah."

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. "Marah?"

Zitao mengangguk lagi. "Gege selalu mengingatkan aku untuk tidak berharap. T-tapi..."

"Tapi,...?"

"Tapi aku rasa, pemotretan kemarin justru membuatku jatuh cinta pada Yifan lebih jauh."

Sampai di titik ini, Yixing tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Zitao bercerita.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak berharap. Dan aku benar-benar bimbang terutama setelah gege berkata seperti itu kemarin. Aku sangat berharap, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mau berharap karena aku tahu aku pasti akan kecewa. Dan aku akan membuat gege sedih karena aku tidak mendengarkan omonganmu. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak siap kalau gege bilang aku harus melupakannya. Karena aku sangat sayang Yixing-ge, kalau gege benar-benar menyuruhku melupakannya, aku pasti akan dengan sekuat tenaga melupakannya, tapi aku juga yakin pasti tidak bisa melakukannya walau bagaimanapun berusahanya. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mau gege memikirkan ini untukku. Aku tidak mau gege..." Zitao terhenti dari ocehannya ketika Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Zitao mengecup bibir Zitao lembut.

Zitao membelalakkan matanya dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Ketika Yixing melepaskan ciuman dan menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, Ia menatap mata Yixing dengan kaget.

"A-apa yang gege lakukan?" tanyanya polos sekalipun Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Menciummu." Yixing menjawab dengan jawaban yang, menurut Zitao, kelewat tenang.

Pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Zitao itupun tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau membenci gege sekarang?"

Zitao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Karena yang mengejutkan, Zitao sama sekali tidak marah atau jijik. Ia lebih merasa kaget tapi Ia tidak membencinya. Ciuman dari Yixing sangat lembut. Sambil mengingat sentuhan bibir Yixing, Zitao tersipu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di dada lebar Yixing, lalu bergumam, "Kenapa gege menciumku? Apa gege menyukaiku?"

Yixing tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang polos itu.

"Gege menyukai Zitao. Sangat menyukai Zitao. Tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu. Barusan aku mencium adik laki-lakiku."

Zitao cemberut.

"Kenapa cemberut?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kenapa mencium?" Tanya Zitao lagi.

"Apa Zitao menyukaiku?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"Iya, suka!"

"Kalau Yifan?"

"Suka! Suka bangeett!" teriak bocah yang lebih muda itu, dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Umurmu sekarang berapa, Tao?"

"19 tahun."

"Apa kamu sudah besar?"

Zitao mengangguk dengan semangat.

Yixing pun tersenyum dan membelai rambut model kesayangannya dengan penuh sayang.

"Gege minta maaf kalau kata-kataku kemarin membuatmu resah. Semua itu gege katakan agar Tao tidak berharap terlalu jauh. Tapi Tao harus tahu, bahwa gege sepenuhnya mengerti kalau perasaan itu tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh akal sehat kita. Mungkin, gege juga sedikit terobsesi untuk melindungi senyumanmu sehingga tanpa sadar gege malah jadi orang jahat yang mengambil senyumanmu sore ini. Maafkan gege ya, Tao?" Yixing melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang pinggang Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng dan menatap mata Yixing. "Gege enggak salah. Gege enggak jahat. Tao hanya benar-benar pusing dengan perasaan Tao sendiri. Gege, jangan suruh Tao buat memilih. Tao benar benar menyukai Yifan-err,..Kris-gege. Aku tahu mungkin aku akan sakit hati ke depannya karena berani untuk berharap lebih jauh dari yang selama ini hanya aku impikan. Tapi Tao mau gege melihat saja. Karena diwaktu Tao benar-benar terluka nanti, Tao butuh gege—yang baik dan sayang sama Tao—untuk menemani Tao nanti. Mungkin kita bisa nonton DVD bareng, dan aku bisa nangis keras-keras di pangkuan gege seperti ini, boleh?" Zitao menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap lebih dalam lagi, ke mata Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh. "Boleh. Tapi Taotao harus janji sama gege untuk tetap berhati-hati. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang model, Yixing lalu bergerak mendekati wajah Zitao dan mengecup pinggiran bibir imut model muda itu. Sang model masih sedikit terkejut dengan kontak mesra dari manajernya yang tidak biasa, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di bahu Yixing yang hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan modelnya itu.

Sembari masih bersender manja di bahu Yixing, Zitao memelintir ujung kerah Yixing.

"Gege,..."

"Hm?"

"Menurut gege dia benar-benar akan mengajakku berkencan tidak?" Gumamnya di atas kain sweater bahu Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafasnya lesu. "Sejujurnya, aku berpikir dia bisa saja muncul di depan rumah kita besok pagi. Tapi, tidak pernah ada jaminan kalau dia akan benar-benar menyukaimu hanya dengan tindakan seperti itu. Karena Ia juga melakukan hal itu, ke semua wanita yang dikencani untuk kemudian dicampakannya." Ia menjawab dengan sedih.

Zitao menggenggam kain di area lengan Yixing sedikit erat.

"Sekalipun aku tahu aku akan dicampakkan, sekalipun tahu aku akan sakit hati,... Tapi aku tetap ingin berkencan dengannya, aku ingin tahu dirinya dari dekat. Aku bodoh ya, ge?"

Yixing tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bodoh, _baby_. Itu artinya perasaanmu tulus. Sudah, ini sudah benar-benar malam. Istirahatlah. Atau kau mau kita tidur seperti ini?" Yixing memberi Zitao cengiran nakal yang di luar karakternya. Zitao mengernyitkan alisnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Ia menyadari posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi. Tadi memang tidak apa-apa karena Zitao benar-benar sangat bingung sekali. Tapi sekarang setelah suasana hatinya lebih tenang, terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana Yixing mencium bibirnya, Zitao merasa lebih sadar dengan situasi ini. Ia pun melompat berdiri dari pangkuan Yixing.

"A-aku... Engh... T-tao... umh... Aku pergi tidur dulu ya, g-gege! Bye!" Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ia pun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Sambil melakukan usaha yang sia-sia untuk menyembunyikan kulit sawo matangnya yang berubah menjadi kemerahan karena malu.

Yixing melihat seluruh adegan itu dan tertawa tergelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yixing memang membenci hal yang rumit. Zitao adalah anak yang rumit. _But Zitao, is the only exception._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : ENG ING ENGGG! Cie cieee Tao! The only exception. Deuhhh matilah gue ketahuan banget ya I worship the baby panda. LOL. Ama semua kudu banget di princess-in. LOL. BOMAT BOMAT BOMAT!

Btw, pada nonton konser Tao? KEREN! HUHU! KEJAM! LELAH HATI HAYATI STANNING MAKHLUK BEGITU YA TUHAAN! :'(((

Okay, kalau dari bahasa, sepertinya masih kaku ya guys. Ya, sabar-sabar aja ya ama daku. Semoga semakin ke depan semakin improve lagi. Butuh Rate and Reviewnya juga mungkin ya kalau boleh! Pfft, review story boleh, nge-beta-in juga boleh. *sobs* Mungkin kalau mau ngasi masukan mengenai penggunaan kata-kata bisa langsung di bagian Review atau di Message ya. Apapun itu bantuannya akan sangatttt dihargai. :')

Maaf kalau memakan waktu lama, tadinya kemarin sudah mau post, tapi ternyata karena satu dan lain hal jadi terlambat. Anggap saja ini hadiah di Hari Kenaikan Yesus. :"

Semoga suka dengan update-annya!


End file.
